videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers ''is a ultimate fighting game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios, Dark Flame Studios and Draconian Games. It is release in January 2, 2015 for the Dreamcast 2, PC, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox One and Zeo. The game will be similar to the Battle Rhythm above same characters and same bosses to the best. Gameplay and Features ''BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers plays like the like the most recent Mortal Kombat series but incorporates elements of the Soul Calibur and Samurai Shodown series, with a bit of Mace: The Dark Age. The gameplay format is 3D. The major highlight of this game is the Spirit Indicator, which serves them to summon their animal spirits by unleashing their special attacks. Summoning the spirits costs half of the Spirit Indicator. By the way, the Animal Spirits's names will be confirmed once I post the profiles of each characters. The signature attacks of the game are Limit Breaks, and each character has three of them. The first two cost one third of the Brave Indicator and resemble the traditional Super Moves of each fighting game, whereas the Maximum cost the full indicator and is more cinematic in nature. The Fatalities of the game are called Murder Acts, and each character has two types: Physical and Spiritual. Physical Murders involve killing the opponent either with their weapons, elements or bare hands, while the Spiritual Murders involve the same but with the Animal Spirit doing the killing part, often assisted by the owner of said Spirit. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match taking place in the desolated land and concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, a prologue is shown in form of book pages, similar to Soul Calibur III's Tales of Souls. The ending cutscenes, on the other hand, are cinematic. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight, but you cannot perform the Murder Acts in said matches. The Combo Breakers are also present, but done more in the vein as the Mortal Kombat series, as it costs two thirds of the Brave Meter. The Training Boot Camp stage is a place which resembles a medieval boot camp, hence the name, and has many weapons in its walls, as well as straw dummies. The game runs on 60 frames per second on everything, save for the opening cutscene which runs in 24 frames per second and the cutscenes involving the introductory and victory sequences, as well as the Maximum Limit Breaks and Murder Acts with the arcade mode and story mode cutscenes, which run on 30 frames per second. In BeastKnights, each character has their own Animal Spirit. Plot Long time ago, spirits started to roam Earth since its formation. Ever since the origin of mankind up to the rise of the first civilizations, said spirits are starting to take form of animals to interact with them, forming a strong bond. However, Deathstructor and his army of undead, started to invade the land of the living through a war against mankind. The ancient Animal Spirits sealed the Deathopian Lord deep down in the Box of Laments. Now, in the medieval period, constant wars and bloodshed caused the seal to be broken, allowing Deathstructor to escape from the box in order to resume with the invasion, and only a select group of warriors will stop his reign of terror. Rosters Default * Alejandro Barragan * Deathstructor (Final Boss) * Gretchen Eillan * Gunnar Rulfson * Haruto Kazama * Ignatius Meridius * Iron Crusher * Jean DuBois * Mantigore (Sub-Boss) * Ousmane Kaba * Paulo Agostinho * Red Axe * Rottex * Rudolph Barrett * Shadoz * Tifa Eillan * Xochitl * Zi Lang Purchase * Assad Kadar * Funzo Jack * Krolk * Lena Shapolova * Luthor Schneider * Mirina * Roderick O'Hara * Yuka Kazama NPC # Byzantine Emperor Leo III # Caligula # Carlos Velásquez # Catherine # Charles V # Cristóbal Colón # Duncan Eillan # Elizabeth Barrett # Fernando II # Gaius # Genma Kazama # Gerard Barrett # Grand Prince Vasili III # Grandmaster # Hath-Shu # Heitor Agostinho # Henry VIII # Hernán Cortés # Hideyoshi Toyotomi # Hilda Rulfson # Huitzilopochitl # Isabel I # Jensen Rulfson # Julius Caesar # Julius II # Katsumoto Hosokawa # King Carlos I # Kort Solberg # Kronik # Maiara Agostinho # Marcella Meridius # Maria Iolkos # Mitsuhide Akechi # Montezuma # Montezuma II # Nero # Nobunaga Oda # Odongo Kaba # Oglala Warchief # Pope Gregory II # Pope Leo III # Pope Leo X # Queen Isabel of Portugal # Regulus Freitas # Rina Yamanaka # Rulf the Great # Rydell Sorensen # Sayaka Yamanaka # Silent Steel # Skellous # Sophia Eillan # Souzen Yamana # Sigrid Rulfson # Thief's Guild Master # Tzar Ivan IV # Yorick Rulfson Arenas Default # Amazonian Rainforest # Caerphilly Castle # Capitoline Hill # Core of Earth # Council of Shamans # Dakota Grasslands # Dark Forest # Deathstructor's Throne Room # Gretchen's Lab # Palal States' Headquarters # Pirate Dock # Scottish Village # Senhoku Battleground # Shaolin Pagodas # Spanish Royal Throne # Tenochtitlan # Torture Chamber # Training Boot Camp # Village of Vikings Purchase # Assassin's Camp # Brazilian Waterfall # Cossack Training Camp # Holy Roman Empire's Throne # Massacre in Prague Street # Nagoya Castle # Roderick's Forge Workshop # Welsh Mountains Modes * Arcade * Battle Dimensions * Campaign Royale * Draconian Network System * Endless * Journey * King of the Hill * Online Match * Story * Survival * Tamers Marketplace * Training * Versus Development At the begins in January 2014, there is i made up doing for Draconian Games, it is similar to the Battle Rhythm, more lesson at the moment, i show you the teaser at the moment, there is corfirmed 6 characters above to meeting, there must be Rudolph Barrett, Shadoz, Xochitl, Alejandro Barragan, Ignatious Meridius and Gunnar Rulfson. Each every haves Animal Spirits among universe, while you seeing first gameplay of BeastKnights in July 28, 2014 at the time. Haves you see the large gameplay? you do. Dumb news dudes, i gonna release in June 2, 2015, unfortunately i scheduled for this game will be January 2, 2015. It is kind the long update aways to the 8 dlc characters. But heeey, there is one character reveal trailer soon in August 9, 2014, she named Gretchen Eillan, her have the bunny? Well then. Arr, is seens i got someone character reveal in August 17, his name is Jean DuBois, which his shark, arrr many times, arr, sorry i try to make ideas. Hey, another teaser character for BeastKnights, i show you the image about Red Axe, yes this must be warrior, well is gonna reveal in August 28, hold still while Dragon-Kid is maked, i just make image dudes. Holy crap, is the really stinks! Eew gross! Basically, is Rottex, who ready to reveal in September 5 as well. Btw, there is the most improve two characters, meets Haruto Kazama and Zi Lang. They goes to reveal sometimes in September 13. The one teaser character who through reveal in September 24, a thief named Tifa Eillan, the sister of Gretchen and have a snake? Well is great idea to me and PasokonMaster (who though to make deal characters for Top Strife). A kindhearted explorer, son of a Portuguese warrior and a Tupi warchief, named Paulo Agostinho, is coming to reveal in October 15. A teaser knows be here in November 26, his name is Ousmane Kaba and his have a crocodile (OMG). Before I reveal the last character reveal trailer of BeastKnights, here's the sneak peek of the DLC characters, somepoint will be here enough and i brough name of DLC characters, many ideas will comes in 2015 and 2016. OK i see you launch in January 2, 2015 until have last character reveal trailer named Iron Crusher, who reveal in December 18 and combat mechanics, will see in December 25 as well then, if got bosses, well kind a make deal Deviant Fighters.Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Draconian Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games